craftlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogeioh
Rogeioh, or more specifically Gortheirdor Rogeioh, is a conlang created by Lucaluni. It is not based on any real world languages as it is made for a unique race of people that just started a civilisation. Many aspects of it is very easy and the whole language is easy to learn. Alphabet The alphabet would be the unique lettering but as this is for Craftlang I'll just put the 'english' version down. Air Oh Din Ei (ay) Mad Nei(n-ay) Lat Ia (ee-ah) Ic (ih-ck) Bin Goa (g-oh-ah) Ah Oi Mei (m-ay) Pas Ut Ul Kil Ci (ck-ee) Ehah (eh-ah) Hat At As Lu (l-oo) Ca Ya Ni (n-ee) Be (b-eh) Rogor (roh-gor) Har Hankor Gortheir (gor-th-eir) Their (th-air) Dor Kul Nor Mor Lor Kor Kar Lar Mar Nar Mid Co (ck-oh) Ton Gor Ss Dul Va (v-ah) Dei (d-ay) M Grammar Tenses are made by adding the word 'utei' or 'pasei' after the verb or preposition. For example, to say 'I will', you would say, 'meiah nibeh pasei', and to say 'I have (done)', you would say, 'meiah nibeh utei'. Past tense - Utei Future tense - Pasei Here's a paragraph showing tenses and words: Utpasei'va meiah ianei madul utei. Hardin oiut utei ianei vaya neihar Neigor. Aiohah'benikor utei dinas utei kulnor airogor'ni utei conei meioikar madul utei aiohah. Airogor'ni, aioh niyador dinas. Translation:Years ago my home was destroyed. The Hardin destroyed the city of Neigor. We tried to flee but they came through and killed us. They come, you must flee. This text also shows how the word 'the' is not used. It also shows how 'years ago' is 'utpasei' and to make it plural, 'vanei' is added as 'va'. Put these words together makes 'utpasei'va'. It's the same for 'they come' which is 'airogor'ni'. This means that 'airogor' is 'they' and 'ninei' is 'come'. Note these: Aioh - You Meiah - Me Airogor - They Aiohah - We Big and Small: Simply, 'vaya' means big and 'caya' means small. To make something bigger than big, eg massive, the word becomes 'vayanei' and 'vaya' is added after the word. For example, a massive town would be, 'vayanei vaya ianei'. This is the same with 'caya', so a tiny town would be, 'cayanei caya ianei'. Letters to Words: Each letter has at least two meanings. Each meaning can be turned into a word by adding either 'nei' or 'ei', depending on the meaning. Take 'Ia' for example. 'Ia' has two meanings, 'place' and 'flying/fly/air/sky/'. 'Ianei' means 'place' as a word, and 'iaei' means 'flying/fly/air/sky'. But 'ia' can mean things when naming animals and places and people.For example, Iagoa would mean 'flying people' because 'Goa' 'people' and 'Ia' means 'fly'. Extract from the Book of Coton Vaya utpas'va cipas ehahnei hardin oiut'dei meioi ninei neihar begoa goanei neihar hankoria dinas utei tongor norei tongor midia. Airogor'm utei vaya ianei'va meioi ehahnei neigortheirm'va benei sia hankornei'va. Vaya neihar goanei hardor utei kulnor vayanei vaya goanei dinas utei conei dorul utei ianei neihar nibehdei utei goanei binei utei tonia cipas tonia. Ehahnei dorgortheir'va meioi atnei'va mei utei ehahnei hatnei neihar vaya ianei neihar ehahnei iakul. Tongor eidor narehah. Translation:Many years after the great hardin war and the coming of the begoa, the people of hankoria journeyed on towards the north into midia. They built cities and great monuments on the desert plains. Many of them stayed though many more continued through the ruins of lost people in old tonia, into tonia itself. The great mountains and rivers set fantastic foundations for cities of a great nation. This was the beginning of creation. Direct translation:Many years after great hardin battle and come of begoa people of hankoria travelled to north to midia. They built big towns and good monuments on desert plains. Many for people stayed but many more people travelled through old places for have not people in old tonia afterwards tonia. Great mountains and rivers built good foundations for great big towns for great country. To beginning creation. Brief History of Coton: Kilni Coton was a Gorth chronicler that lived in Hankoria. He was one of the first people to move through Midia to Tonia and became the second in command after the new king of Tonia, Gorsnar Gorgorei.He documented the history of events between the creation of Scisalailia (in which he names it Iagortheirm), to the completion of Natsva city in Tonia, and the death of Gorsnar Gorgorei and his son claiming the throne. He later died soon after and was buried in a grand chamber in the catacombs of Natsva. Words to note from the Book of Coton: Utpas'va / Utpasei'va - Years Cipas - After / Afterwards Oiut'dei - War / Battle Meioi - AndNeihar - For / Of Begoa - Over People Goanei - People/Person Tongor - To / Towards Norei - North Morei - South Lorei - West Korei - East Mei - To Build Neigortheirm - Monument Sia - Desert Hankornei - Plain Hardor - To Stay Kulnor - But Nibehdei Utei - Have Not Binei - In Dorgortheir - Mountain Atnei - River Hatnei - Foundation Iakul - Country Eidor - Beginning Narehah - Creation Verbs List of Verbs (I've made so far): Ninei - To Go Mei - To Build Narei - To Create (By using Deimad) Hardor - To Stay Nibeh - To be able to (I can / I will / I have) Madul - To Kill / Destroy Niyador - To Want Iaei - To Fly Ehahei - To Like Larya - To Eat To make a verb negative (I don't want), add 'dei'. For example, to say 'I don't fly', you would say 'Meiah iaei'dei'.And exception to that rule is 'I can't'. To say that you would say 'Meiah nibehdei', without the apostrophe.